


In Front of a Runaway Train (just to feel alive again)

by LuciensLibrary



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Logan is disturbed, M/M, Multi, Prostitution, Violent Sex, Willian is even more disturbed, park robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciensLibrary/pseuds/LuciensLibrary
Summary: "And all the while, he knew that he should despise the man at least a little, for his own sake, but no, he had to like him. Logan actually liked the man. In a twisted, unhelpful way that made him want to loose him up, make him taste life and suck it's bones, to bring him on Logan's level...Taint him."[So lets just pretend for a moment that Willian and Logan didn't had that ultimate fight in that brothel in Parriah. They fucked instead :} ]





	In Front of a Runaway Train (just to feel alive again)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta (looking for one!), english is not my native language... I tried my best, if you find mistakes please shout out to me and I'll fix them.  
> Title from "Far Away" by José González

Lighting was strange inside the saloon, with the lamps covered in red glass and girls painted in gold walking around. The torches flickered in an almost sensuous ways, and Logan wondered if that was one of the park's many little details to entice the guests and set the mood, or if he was just really, really drunk. One or the other was making his stomach feel heavy and sick.

Billy was _still_ all worked up about that blondie, of course. Her role was damsel in distress, and Billy was a fucking gentleman. Logan himself found those types of hosts annoying as hell, always so fragile and tearful and godamn needy... Dolores, was the name. Logan knew his spanish enough (how many spanish baby-sitters has he and Juliet had growing up? twenty?) to know that her name meant Pain. Or something like that. Dolores in Ass, that was who she was, and Willian the fucking gentleman was just the type of douche she was made for.

 

~~(William didn't look at him that way, didn't look no one real that way)~~

 

Logan was angry, simmering with low, unresolved and unfocused hatred, and although he was, for sure, a jackass, he was a pretty self-aware jackass. He knew his motivations for all that rage weren't purely because Billy was not playing the game right and because Dolores didn't fuck off to wherever those machines fuck off to when they aren't playing a role. He had a vague awareness that his life back home was crumbling down with a little too many sexual harassment accusations with his name on it, with the drinking and the models and the occasional recreative substances. He knew his father was just getting more frustrated with him each passing day, and that Juliet was weary of worrying over him, and that they hoped Willian would be a sort of good influence on him while praying that he wouldn't be a bad influence on pure, sensible little Billy here. And all the while, he knew that he should despise the man at least a little, for his own sake, but no, he had to like him. Logan actually liked the man! In a twisted, unhelpful way that made him want to loose him up, make him taste life and suck it's bones, to bring him on Logan's level...

Taint him.

And Logan, the self-aware jackass that he was, knew pretty damn well that when he was in one of those moods, he needed a good, long, hard fuck with at least another dick besides his own. He didn't indulge on those sort of things outside, where guys knew who he was and what kind of cash he had and always wanted to take a little piece for themselves, but here, in Westworld... in a brothel on the heart of Parriah, surrounded by naked robotic prostitutes of more then the two standard genders... yeah, he was going to get the roughness he needed.

Logan saw one golden painted pair passing him and grabbed the man's ass to call their attention. It was a bit of a twink, smaller in build then Logan himself, but a dick was a dick, and those things had surprised him before (they gave them back stories and all that shit, to make them "believable").

\- Hey gold meats, come sit with me. - he said.

The girl, a brunet with mountains of black hair topped on her head, sat by his side and stroke his covered chest, and the man, with longish dark blond hair, sat at his feet instead, and begun to rub his golden hand on Logan's inner thigh.

They were warm like real people, and their eyes glinted with mischief like real people. They were perfectly synchronized on their movements, touching Logan's body with increasing intensity, getting him hard on his cowboy pants by licking and biting and whispering at him... very much unlike real people. Logan look up to see if William was still around and sure thing, there he was, fussing over _Dolores_. A sharp surge of rage made him shout.

\- Christ Billy, let this bitch alone for a second and come play!

William did look at him then, and so did Dolores. While Dolores' reaction to see a golden man sucking Logan's dick through his pants was of a very slight distaste, William's was much more interesting to watch. There was a single second of him processing the image, then another of surprise (Logan was actually pretty discreet about this back home), and then a frown marking his forehead very deep, like he was wondering if Logan had chosen a man just to get at him somehow. Narcissistic asshole.

 

~~(Logan didn't choose a man to get at Billy, he didn't, he wasn't going to get this low)~~

 

\- You're playing just fine without me. - Billy said, carefully neutral.

\- You're a real joy to be with. - Logan spat, then he grabbed the man between his legs by the hair and turned him to William. - Look at his cock sucking mouth. - Then he gestured to the girl that was making hickies in his neck. - Look at those tits! Did my sister emasculated you so much you can't even notice those things anymore?

It was so nice to get William all worked up, that pressed lips, those sunken eyebrows... he wanted to punch Logan in the mouth, probably. Logan would sadly enjoy that, in his state... he was going to fuck golden twinky here so hard he was going to break his engines.

\- You play your games, I play mine. - it wasn't even the condescending tone William used it, it was how he put his hand over Dolores', comforting her, like she wasn't just a stupid machine!

Logan got up, grabbing the golden boy's hair harder, pushing him up and back and exposing him to William, his whole skinny body and skinny cock, not minding the yelp of pain the thing gave.

 

  ~~("they are believable, they look real but they are not, they are just believable")~~

 

\- Alright, you want to play hero, I want you to _just play_ , so lets compromise. You do some heavy make out with this one, really give it a good try, and if the show is pretty enough to amuse me I'll leave you alone to go with the damsel whatever the fuck you want and I'll enjoy Parriah alone. - He quietly cherish the look of pure surprise in William's face, then the surreptitious checking of the man's junk, then Logan's junk... still very much visible in his tight pants. -  What about it eh, Billy boy? Lemme take back at least one memory of you actually enjoying yourself, so this trip isn't a complete failure.

William look at Dolores, searching _god knows why_  for her approval. She look back at him with disbelief first, then her robot brain must have understood that Logan would let her live her loop in peace and gave a shrug. William look back at Logan, then at the golden man, thinking the proper way out of this conversation-

 

~~(always proper, always fucking composed)~~

 

-and then Logan decided to give a last single nudge. He dragged that rent boy to him, hugging him with one arm around his tiny waist and another copping his junk, that deliciously warm, and sort of hard, dick.

\- What? Not enough of a man to take another man? Are you insecure of your sexually Billy? I would never guess...

\- Fine. - William said, probably just to shut him up. - Let's find another place, I don't want Dolores to see this.

Logan rolled his eyes while William assured the fucking damsel that he was going to be back as soon as possible, and that he was only doing this to free them from Logan ~~(he didn't said Logan, he said "mess", but in Logan's world there was no difference)~~ , and heard a bunch of "of course"s and "I understand"s from her. He snapped his fingers to the girl to make her lead the way, and she smiled and did just so, taking all four of them to a big alcove with red curtains and a makeshift bed covered in what looked like bison's fur. There was a bunch of chairs around, for the voyeurs probably, and since Logan was taking this role for the night, he pushed the boy into William's arms and took the girl by the arm, making her sit sideways in his lap while he sat on a chair.

Neither host complained about the poor treatment and William was obviously uncomfortable with this, that they didn't seem to have an active voice. He was looking at the brunet on Logan's lap, her round and welcoming face surrounded by inkjet black curls and her utmost careless demeanor with the whole thing. That fact that she was covered in golden ink made her somewhat more robotic then the others outside, and Logan was aware of this, it was one of his favorite things about this particular brothel.  

\- Come on, get on with it. - He positioned the girl's hand over him dick and she begun to stroke immediately.

William regarded Logan again, suspicion emanating from his pores, wondering probably what was his angle this time. Then, because this was exciting and Logan was angry and his dick was getting harder in his pants, he pulled the girl and gave her a light bite on the collarbone which made William look like he was going to lose patience, or courage. But instead he turned to the boy... they had made him look about seventeen, the fuckers... and said on a voice more suited for a traumatized child then to a plastic male whore.

\- What's your name?

\- It's Clarence, sir, but you can call me whatever you want.

It was surprising to hear his voice, it was graver then his petit body would suggest. Logan realized the girl on his lap hadn't said anything either.

\- And what's your's, sugar? - he asked to her. She smiled, a dirty and promising smile.

\- Is Ellie, unless you want me to be someone else... - Ellie had a sweet voice, but her hand was steady on her caresses and her breasts were perky and shinny, so Logan planted a bite on one of them, and she yelped and giggle like a good slut.

\- Ellie is fine for me. And I'm Logan, you can keep calling me sir. There ya go Billy, we are all introduced. Commence on the make out, will you, I'm getting bored.

It was not true, of course, Ellie's hand was good enough that if Logan focused on that he could easily come in his pants, but she wasn't the show here. William made another strange face, thoughtful and distasteful and weary, before he turned to Clarence and put his hands on the guy's arms apologetically.

\- If you don't want something Clarence, you can tell me.

And then he kissed him, and it wasn't the sort of kiss that said "I'm going to pound you on this mattress like a bull". It was the kind of kiss that said "I think you are a nice person, let's try to know each other better", and it was... it was bullshit. It was utter bullshit, and Logan wasn't going to set for it.

 

~~("would he kiss me like that? like he kisses Juliet over breakfast?")~~

 

\- Hey hey hey now, that's fucking Parriah's finest stock you have in your hands, man! Do it with gusto! Like this.

And then he grabbed Ellie's head and shoved his tongue on her mouth, and a hand between her legs...wet, already wet as all whores of Westworld... and felt her tremble on him, her hand falter before a moan. Logan look back at William, fingers still playing with the folds of her pussy, and raised a brown.

\- Fine, I'll give you something for your "spank bank". - William said, somewhat disgusted (probably at the "poor" way Logan was treating those "people") and turned to Clarence again.

This time William's hand traveled the man's arms before setting one each side of his face, and when their lips met, William nibble before he took them, and deepened it fast. Clarence's hand went up, curving around William's waist, stroking his lower back and then down a bit, playing with the belt-loops on his pants. The whole night air of Parriah smelled like fire and sex and William was devouring that little man's mouth with such enthusiasm Logan felt his own mouth water. He regained control of himself enough to move things along.

\- Yeah Billy, that's what I'm talking about... Clarence, keep him going eh?

And it was a good show, it was William on "fuck you" mode and Logan realized he wanted to see that for a long time, even before he and Juliet begun to date. William out of control... he wasn't quite there yet, but it was a promising start.

\- Can I take this of, sir? - Clarence asked, pulling on William's shirt with his golden hands, the naughty little smile on his youngish face.

\- Yeah. - William helped him a little, with the top buttons, but Clarence was a professional. He took that shirt in no time, sliding it down William's surprisingly broad shoulders. And then moved on to the belt, all the while kissing William's neck, jaw, shoulders, with little wet kisses and a few weak bites.

Logan would surely be biting a lot harder, but he could wait a while before giving this particular order. And he was giving the orders, making the show happen, at least until William lost control...and then Logan wouldn't have to. He moved Ellie on his lap, made her sit right on top of his junk, made her wave her hips while looking over her shoulder... he would need to get out of those pants soon, have someone jerk him of soon... but not yet.

Unlike Clarence, William was a bit clumsy. Half of his kisses landed on awkward places like on top of an eyelid or on the tip of the other's chin. Logan could see his lips getting goldier flake by flake, could see his hand falter before stroking the other man's back, hesitated before landing lightly on his ass.

It was only when Clarence shoved a hand inside his pants without any ceremony that Logan saw William grab the flash on his hands with force enough to warp it, saw the expression on his face change from focused on the work to actual pleasure.

\- Lay down Clarence. - William said, a quiet sort of dominance that send a intense shiver down Logan's spine and made him grind against Ellie's ass.

Clarence laid with slightly open legs on the bison's fur, and William kicked his boots of his feet before climbing on top of him, dragging his whole torso on the other's guy dick before going for a heated kiss... somehow still mindful to give Logan a view. He got a handful of Clarence's hair and pull it backwards, going for the neck with some slow burning focus that almost felt real.

 

~~(more real then anything there, Billy was more real then anything on that fucking park, even Logan himself)~~

 

Ellie must have sensed his heart beat or some other robotic shit because she begun to rub harder on him, and Logan didn't need to get even more excited that he already was ~~(it was too soon, he had to see William come first, he had to win this at least)~~. He slap her thigh.

\- Go there help Billy relax.

She didn't look surprised and she did what Logan told her immediately. She climbed on the bed and begun to tug away at William's pants, and for a moment he seemed surprised to find her there, forgotten or lost on the sensation of exploring the man underneath him, but William was good at accommodating new situations into his plans (it was good for Delos, it was good for Logan when he wanted to push the man out of his comfort zone just to see him squirm) and he took into a new person on the bed like it was nothing. Ellie rid him of his pants, and Clarence turned his body sideways, and together the golden nugget duo undressed Billy of all he was wearing between kisses and bites and licks that flickered a metallic sheen. Ellie freed him from his underwear last... and there it was.

William's hard on, and gosh, it made Logan's hips buckled.

It wasn't the longest, but it was thick, and darker them him, with nice veins adorning it. It was the sort of dick Logan could imagine fucking his mouth without pity, make him choke with every other thrust. What would it take to make saint William the Gentleman do this? Probably a brain wash and some roofies, none of which Logan liked or had on him.

\- Enjoying the view? - William asked, and Logan was startled out of his drooling. He prayed he wasn't actually blushing ~~(it would be ridiculous, so ridiculous, with his hand on his dick like an idiot!)~~ and gave him a big shit-eating grim.

\- Nice peen bro. I see why my sister likes you so much.

\- Don't remind me of Juliet right now. - Yeah, it had been a mistake, William's hand stiffed on Ellie's back, tense.

\- I told you, what we do here stays here, you don't have to worry. And they aren't even real.

Clarence put a hand around William's balls and tugged and he closed his eyes with a hiss, sensation winning over speech for a second. But he came back to the talking, if a little more breathless.

\- If they aren't real, then it's just me and you... on a room...jerking off to each other. It that what you wanted all along Logan?

That was dangerously close to the truth, and Logan tried to come up with some smarty comeback to deflect the question but what came out of his mouth was just a stupid, dangerous admission that he would forever blame on how horny he actually was.

\- Maybe. Something like that. - Then, to try and fix it, Logan completed. - Nothing to know a man like seeing him wank off. We will be _tight_ after this Billy brother.

Clarence, who gave no mind to all the conversation, went over William's head and kissed Ellie with wet noises. His dick was hard too now, nicely long and straight and golden, but nothing compared to William's.

\- Tight - William muttered, focusing back on the pair in front of him. - is the exact opposite of what you want me to achieve here.

Logan's smile was real this time.

\- Did you just made a dirty joke? I'm so proud I might cry.

\- Logan, please... - Logan could hear the end of that sentence before it was uttered, like he had heard almost every day of his life. "Logan, please, stop talking".

Yet it got lost in William's mouth when little missy mounted him and slid his gorgeous dick against her folds, pressing him down on his own stomach, and William gasped and the ghost of that phrase hanged in the air.

"Logan, please..."

Logan fumbled with his pants for all of two seconds before having his dick straight out on his hand, and he gave all but one long, hard tug before he had to grab the arms of the chair and force his body to calm the fuck down.

And Billy, well, he wasn't giving any fucks beyond the one he was having with lady aurea there, her slow precise hips stroking him and wetting him up without ever letting him in and oh, Logan had to compliment someone for their design, that was one really hot fuck they had programmed on Ellie-the-golden-slut. And apparently, they were programmed together because soon enough Clarence helped William sit on a way that had his glittering junk on William's face, right at eye level, and this time William look at Logan for reassurance.

 

~~(but his eyes, they were misty and unfocused and Logan yearned to go there and do that to him, undo him)~~

 

\- Come on, suck it, it's ripe. - Logan said, still smiling like a maniac and still not sure he was capable of fucking his own wrist without coming in two sad seconds.

Billy was no longer on a stage where he would pretend exasperation at Logan's requests. Ellie's pussy was too good, and he was still not getting enough of it, and Logan did made it very clear the show must contain a Clarence and some gayness. Yet, when he begun, it was painfully obvious William had never done anything like it in his life.

He was tentative, careful, preferring little licks and wet kisses and was not really sure how he was going to fit that in his mouth. Maybe, Logan though, William was that type of guy that never ever asked for a good blowjob, not even on his birthday, and therefore he didn't really had the memory bank to reproduce it himself. Maybe he was just too straight, but in any case Logan would not stand for that indolent experimental sucking... not when everything else was so perfect.

\- No no no come on, suck it like you mean it, Billy. Suck it like you want to be sucked.

\- I'll go easy on you, sir. - complemented Clarence, his weirdly deep voice, somewhat more gentle and definitely more breathless.

\- See, you wont break him. - Logan said, and he found his hand again stroking himself lazily, with ghost touches. It was enough to send all sorts of shivers through his arms, combined with the vision of his prim-n-proper counterpart being so debauched and hot.

William turn a blue, expressive gaze at Logan, then a Clarence, then back at Logan, and this time he follow the up and down movements and stared at his dick (really stared this time, at the red head poking between Logan's fingers, how sleek and long it was) for a long time, before turning back at Logan's eyes. And then, without ever stop looking, William swallowed as much as he could.

Precum begun to leak out of his own junk and Logan felt like he couldn't quite close his mouth the right way. William still was pretty bad at it, but he was trying hard, making noises and leaving wet saliva all over Clarence's dick. His jaw was stretched and Logan could swear he saw a interesting movement of tongue before Clarence let a long, low moan. Ellie, relentless, choose this exact time to let William slip inside her, and he choked a little, bulked up, but didn't stop. His very first blowjob and Logan was witnessing. This was going to be on his spank bank for years.

 

~~(decades, decades later he would still remember, despite all the shit and all the pain, he would remember until his very last breath)~~

 

It took William a moment to recover from Ellie's movements (she could make delicious noises herself, one of which included looking at Logan and asking "do you like that sir?" with a voice that was pure liquid fire), and then he look at Logan again, dark lidded eyes and small sweat beans on his forehead, all of his mouth full, and Logan had to get over there, under any pretense, anything, just to get closer.

\- I'll show you how to do it. - he said, and was surprised how rough his voice sounded, how affected. He tried for nonchalant, undoing his complicated cowboy shirt with trembling hands, and saw Billy follow his every move, every curve of his body with eyes whose blue was almost missing behind such blown up pupils. Yet Logan couldn't loose just yet, had to retain some sort of control for his own mental health, because harmless Billy could really make him go insane someday. He step out of his boots and crawled on the bison's fur and positioned himself right by William, tried not to launch at his mouth when he let go of Clarence's dick with a wet pop, and look back at the robot.

The golden ink was pretty much gone from that particular strip of skin where Billy had made such a valiant effort to give pleasure, but Logan wasn't about giving pleasure... he was all about taking it. And if he was the one doing the blowing, he would do it the way he like it. He scratch his nails on Clarence's hips, enough to raise welts, and brought him closer. The boy was prettier up close like this, every little dyed hair standing up to attention, and first Logan just gave a long lick from base to head, to taste William there. Then he plopped the head in his mouth, testing the give with a scrape of teeth... hum, it _did_ felt like a ripe fruit, and Logan like it that way, just soft enough to feel fragile, but hard enough to _hurt_ him, if he decided to take it up, and he was feeling more and more in need of being fucked by the second.

\- What do you like Clarence? - Logan asked, not really interested in the answer. - To being fucked or to fuck?

\- To ride a cock, sir. Can I ride you?

\- You can ride Billy, if your friend let some of him for you. - Ellie chuckled (a considerable feat for someone whose breath was that uneven) and licked a line on William's neck.

\- Should I let... - her voice broke on a groan when William  trusted hard into her once -  ...some of you for him, sir?

William was clutching her hips, trying to control the pace a little more, and he look back at Logan.

\- I dunno, Ellie. I thought I was being taught something first.

Ah, William wanted to see Logan sucking that boy. He had seen his future brother-in-law fucking many women before, real or fake, but this was different and interested him, and Logan was more then happy to oblige.

He begun to suck earnestly, and William made a sound that was worth the whole damn trip, a guttural and primal sound, and Logan had to watch his face, even if that meant he was loosing the right angle, and then William was right there with him, licking the robot's balls, the base of his shaft, and for a moment their hot, wet mouths touched and Logan couldn't hold himself together anymore.

 

~~(he felt for the man, he was obsessed by him, he wanted to get beyond the gentleness and the harmlessness and he wanted to get deep)~~

 

He grabbed William from the nape of the neck and crushed their lips together, waiting for that moment when William would realize what he was doing and push back, tell him to not kill his buzz or to not be indecent of any one of those things. But William didn't push back.

He pushed forward.

Logan became mildly aware that Clarence was stepping back and going for a kiss from Ellie again, he was also mildly aware that Billy must had gotten out from under her because he was now pressing him on the bed with all of his body, pulling gracelessly at his pants. Logan was pretty damn sure their dicks were rubbing against each other because his entire focus was either there or on William's mouth on his, kissing fiercely, pinning him down and stripping him and tongue fucking him.

And when William did step away a bit to catch his breath, it was like he had stolen Logan's grin right out of his face.

\- That's what you wanted all along, eh? For me to fuck you.

Logan swallowed and decided it was pointless to try to lie. Billy was many things, but stupid was not one of them. Those looks, evaluating Logan's futile attempts to be subtle, he could see right through him.

\- I always envy Juliet's toys. - he tried to shrug it off.

William slap him square in the face, so hard and so unexpectedly that Logan felt tears in his eyes immediately.

\- Stop saying her name, you dysfunctional brat! - the outburst of rage made his face look scary, like another man entirely, and while something in Logan's mind told him to run, his whole body trembled with anticipation. Yes! Yes, that was it! That was the man he came all the way here to find! The dangerous one!

Then William was chuckling.

\- You enjoy that don't you? Gosh, you're so _wrong_ Logan!

His face was in flames, probably an angry red, and his cock was leaking so absurdly that Logan felt it smearing between their stomachs.  He realized Billy had him pinned down now, a hand holding his arms up and another crushing his ribcage. He kicked the rest of his pants down his legs, causing as much fiction as he could to watch William's face do interesting things ~~(his noises, god, his noises were the best thing in the world)~~.

\- I am, I'm all wrong, and you've been wanting to get back at me since we got into this godamn place, don't you Billy? But you can't, 'cause I'm you boss, I'm your family now and you're Juliet's lapdog... except we're in Westworld, and - Logan waved his hips punctuating every world. - you... can... everything. So what's gonna be? You're fucking me or are going to give me sermons all night, eh, Billy boy?

That hand holding his arms went back to his neck and squeeze, and Logan felt a sharp pang of real fear, because the face of the man over him had gone cold. The hand on his neck had completely block his air passages and it was crushing, and Logan scratched at it and tried to get away but couldn't. Whatever it was that he had said, it had gotten under the other man's skin. That William was not his Billy. That was another person stealing his oxygen and his self-control in one swipe movement.

Logan felt one of his legs being pushed up against his own chest painfully, and a large dick rubbing at his entrance slowly, and when he felt like he was going to pass out from the chocking, William let his neck go.

\- Don't call me Billy. - he said, with a voice that was far too steady ~~(far too scary)~~ for their situation, and then he breached Logan dry, without preparation or any lube besides the fluids already on him. Just one thrust in.

It hurt. It felt like being opened apart by a hot iron knife, and Logan couldn't catch his breath, and the pain and the lack of air were making him see stars on the edge of his vision, and he heard himself wailing like a wounded animal but it was like someone had stuffed his ears with something. Was William going to kill him? Was William going to kill him _while he was fucking him?!_

It took a moment to gather himself enough to realize William wasn't moving, just hovering on top of him with an unreadable expression and trembling arms. Logan look down and wasn't sure if he had come or not, his dick was painful from how hard it was and he could vaguely feel tears drying on his cheeks.

\- Fuck... - he said, his throat barely able to make sounds.

\- Will do. - William replied, but he didn't move his hips right away. First, he kissed Logan's mouth, just a small chaste kiss, then his neck, then his face, above the tears. - I will give you what you want Logan, I will... I'll fuck you and punish you and hurt you if that's what you need so bad. - William was so gentle, so even and calm, it was worst then the unprepared penetration, it was like he was cutting Logan up from the insides.  But you have to give me what I want too. You have to do this for me.

\- What... - Logan tried to clean his voice for a second. - What you want? You want me to beg? You want me to ride you? Want to fuck my mouth?

\- I want you to stop trying to control me. You can't.- William said, very calmly rolling his hips, making Logan bit his own lips and whine. - But I'll take the last offer too.

Logan wanted to shout for William to get off him, that he was getting insane at the park, a complete psycho. Yet he didn't because now William was moving, very slowly, and Logan could feel his dick _dragging_ inside him, stretch him ever further, and it hurt and it was so damn good! He couldn't think, he couldn't process what William had said to him, just the way he said it, like Logan meant nothing. It was overwhelming and Logan's mind giving way to his body, just letting go of everything but the sensations.

So instead of shouting and being angry ~~(so long, he had been angry for ages!)~~ what he said was a series of "ahs" and the occasional "please" and, after a particular vicious trust before going back to a slow pace, a very indignant "William!".

\- So... eager.. - William said, and his voice was no longer level, and Logan could feel his arms shake supporting his weight.

\- Yes, eager, yes...fuck! Fuck William! - Logan didn't have a whole range of motions, not with his legs pushed up and his whole body pressed down, but he tried to mimic little Ellie's hips (was she there still? Didn't matter), and got a loud moan right out of the man. - Fuck. Me. Harder!

And William did just as he was being asked, with a moan and a humorless laugh and a vicious bite on his shoulder. And he fucked him, not long and slow thrusts but quick and strong bursts of movement, pinning his ass down so hard Logan begun to see the stars around his vision again.

William grabbed his legs and pushed them up, over his own shoulders, rising him up on the bed, and Logan shout even louder when the change in position made William get his prostate right on. It was too much, suddenly, like all of his body was yelling for him to stop or he was going to implode, fall apart, open up completely. He tried to hold onto something, anything to have more balance, take more, but there was nothing besides William himself and William was not there for support. He got Logan's hands and pinned them by his side, then he kissed him furiously, more a clash of teeth then a kiss.

\- Are...you gonna...come for me... Logan? - he asked, with ragged breath.

\- Make me! - Logan shouted back with the little breath he still had, more of a reflex then anything real, but William was not one to disappoint.

He let go of one of Logan's arms and circled his oversensitive dick and tugged at it hard enough to hurt even through all the other pains in his body, and Logan felt tears again, but them he was going, he could feel his build up now, tensing his entire body, and William kept fucking him hard and abusing his dick.

\- Come for me, Logan... - he whispered, grabbing his dark hair hard enough to pull it off.- Come on... come for me.

\- I'm... - Logan barely found air enough to say before every sound his mouth was making got stuck in his windpipes and his body shook, actually shook, from how hard he was orgasming.

For a moment everything was a white-looking mixture of pain and pleasure and Logan wasn't there at all, wasn't under William on a fake brothel on a fancy theme park, wasn't the heir of Delos Corporation, wasn't even aware of his own being. And when he came back to himself there was still some weak streams coming out of his dick, landing on his cum-covered stomach.

William didn't wait for Logan to recover completely before pulling out, ignoring the yelp of pain on the other's lips. He climbed upwards Logan's body and got a hold of his hair with both hands, and he shove that thick, swelled dick up Logan's mouth.

And he fuck into it, like Logan was nothing more then those robots they were surrounded by, just a warm whole with a pretty face attached. Logan would probably cum again if he wasn't so spent already.

Logan felt when William was about to come, the way his dick almost vibrate on his tongue and his throat, but still it was a surprise... William didn't announce at all. There were tears obstructing his view but Logan still look up, the best way he could given the circumstances, and saw William's face, focused completely on his even when his cum was hitting the back of Logan's throat and making him choke.

He pull off and a gurgle of semen fell of Logan's mouth, into his chest. William seem shaken, surprised... probably at himself. He eased himself of Logan and lay by his side, looking over their bodies. Before Logan could begin to process the world normally again, William turned and kissed him again, sucking his own taste out of Logan's mouth. Then let himself fall over and look at the ceiling.

Their breaths slowly begun to return to normal, and Logan begun to feel how really wracked he was. All the parts William had abused were throbbing in pain, his throat felt dry and bruised, and he was sure his ass was bleeding. And yet... that had been, by far, the best fuck he had ever had in Westworld. And outside of Westworld. The best fuck ever. Not to mention how thoughtfully destroyed his mind was.

The whole thing was pretty disturbing.

\- Didn't know you had it in you, William. - Logan said, careful not to fall on the trap of the pet name again (no good being choked now).

\- Neither did I. - William said, no intonation at all. - This place...

\- ...fucked with your head pretty good. - Logan completed, and grinned the best he could with bruised lips ~~(didn't think how he himself was mentally abused, didn't think because it had nothing to do with Westworld)~~. - I like this version of you.

\- I noticed. - William said, halfway between annoyed and amused. - Where are the others?

Logan look around, trying to find the two hosts that he had dragged there, but the only indication they were there before was a bunch of gold smearing on the bed and on their bodies.

\- Dunno, fucked off somewhere. Turn out we didn't need them.

William look back at Logan, and traced a finger around the red mark around his neck. His expression was unreadable.

\- Feeling sorry for me? - Logan ask with a sarcastic pout.

\- No even a bit. - William replied, still flat toned. -  Can you get yourself sorted?

Logan felt a cold stone being dropped on the middle of his bliss ~~(it was a bliss, a twisted and dark bliss of having William to himself despite the circumstances~~ ).

\- Leaving already? I though you're the romantic type.

\- I am. You are not. - William sat with just a wince and pull open Logan's weak legs, looking at him like a piece of meat he was thinking about buying. Logan imagine the vision he must be presenting, a destroyed ass and cum all over his stomach and chin. - Besides, you got what you wanted from me, didn't you? You got your... show. Now I'm going to enjoy my vacation.

Logan watched, still unsure of how to move, while William found his clothes and put them on like nothing had happened. He was going to leave, go back to Dolores and her fake ass storyline, and not even spare a glance at Logan.

And Logan was real! What they had done was real!

\- Billy! - He shouted, when the other was halfway through the door. He had to say something, make him stay, make this count somehow. But William didn't turn, he just stop and adjusted his hat without looking back.

\- Don't call me Billy. - he said, and then Logan was alone.


End file.
